Big Surf Island Pack
The Big Surf Island Pack is a downloadable premium content packs for Burnout Paradise that was made available for purchase alongside the release of the Third Burnout Store Update (codenamed 'Eastwood') on June 11, 2009. It introduces the all-new Big Surf Island district to Paradise City with new discoverables, events, online challenges, and nine new vehicles. It costs $2.99 / €6.99 / £5.49 / 560 . Big Surf Island Big Surf Island is around the size of Downtown Paradise. Criterion crafted it as the ideal place for online freeburn with wide roads, huge jumps and concentrated stunt areas. :Main article: Big Surf Island (Location) The island saw many transformations during its development to coincide with other released updates and PDLC packs. :Main article: Paradise Keys Discovery *45 new Billboards *75 new Smashes *15 new Mega Jumps (The Island's Super Jumps) *5 additional Drive Throughs **2 Gas 5 - Fuel & Marts **1 Auto Repair **1 Perfect Cover Paintshop **1 Junkyard Island Events *12 new Roads to Rule for cars & bikes. *10 new island-specific freeburn challenges that can be completed with 2-8 players online. *15 Offline events **3 Stunt Run events **3 Road Rage events **2 Marked Man events **4 Race events **2 Island Tour events **1 Burning Route event for the Carson Dust Storm :Main article: Island Events Big Surf License Big Surf Island also includes a new License ranking system devoted entirely to the island similar to the bike license. :Main article: Big Surf Island License Island Tour Island Tour is a new event included in Big Surf Island. It is a time trial event with multiple off road checkpoints. This, along with the other Island events contribute to the Big Surf license. :Main article: Island Tour Vehicles Development The island update was initially pitched as a free downloadable update, but was later revealed to be a paid-for content pack. :We'd mentioned in a previous podcast that this would be free content, but we can now confirm that it will be premium paid-for content. :Here's why. We never expected to create anything this ambitious for the island, but as it progressed we got more and more excited about what it could become. :Big Surf is the culmination of everything we learned creating Paradise City, and we want it to bring you a truly spectacular new experience – the highlight of a year of incredible premium content. Burnout already delivers incredible value for money – literally hundreds of hours of gameplay with your original disk or PSN purchase, plus more with the free Cagney Pack and free Burnout Paradise Bikes. ::Criterion Games - developer of Burnout Paradise Crash TV Island Tour A 2 part Crash TV episode was released before the Island content was made available with the first part on May 28th, 2009 and the seond part on June 8th, 2009. The first part featured gameplay footage of the new areas, new menus, the Island License and the Carson Dust Storm. Part 2 featured the Hunter Olympus Governor and Carson Annihilator Street Rod. The Island: Before & After Players could see Big Surf Island under construction from the roof of the parking lot located on Angus Wharf. It had very few buildings and looked radically different to the released content. :Main article: Paradise Keys Gallery Burnout Paradise Big Surf Island Trailer HD|Trailer Burnout Paradise - Big Surf Island Tour Part 1 - CRASH TV 33 - Brand New Footage|CRASH TV Special Image:Big_Surf_Island_Event_Map.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump.jpg Image:Cavalry_1st_billboard.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump5.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump4.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island.jpg Image:Island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump6.jpg Image:Dust_storm_big_jump.jpg Image:Island 2.jpg Image:Island 3.jpg Image:BigSurfIsland.jpg Image:DustyDonut.jpg Image:Island Screenshot01.png Image:Dust_storm_jump2.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump3.jpg Image:Dust_storm_jump4.jpg Image:Dust_Storm_Buggies.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island1.jpg Image:Dust_storm_island2.jpg Image:Big_Surf_Sign.jpg Image:Bridge_Beginning.jpg Image:Bridge_Ending.jpg Image:Bridge_Middle_1.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump1.jpg Image:Island_Jump.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump2.jpg Image:Island_cavalry_jump3.jpg Image:Island_cavalry.jpg Image:Spiral_Tower.jpg Image:TJT.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm.jpg Image:CarsonDustStorm2.jpg External Links *The Island Pack at CriterionGames.com Category:Big Surf Island